The Greatest Secret Revealed and the Aftermath
by LanH25
Summary: Conan decides to tell his guardians about his secret in the middle of a case. But will that put everybody in danger? Once I get Ch.3 up you'll realize it makes absolutely no sense. It probably won't until Ch.4.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed, though I seriously wish I did.

Author's Note: this is my very first fanfic, so please R&R.

Chapter 1

Near the end of one of the easier cases.

"The answer to this case is so simple. You're the murderer, Mr. Emna," accused Detective Richard Moore, after some of his reasoning that didn't make sense at all.

"Hold on, Inspector. You're about to arrest the wrong man."

"Huh? Conan!" said Rachel Moore and Richard.

"Yes," said Conan.

"Conan, how many times do I have to tell you? Please, stay out of dad's business," asked Rachel.

"No. I think it's time I told you the truth."

"Um… Aren't we in the middle of a case here?" asked Mr. Emna.

"Don't worry! We're holding all of you so you can't escape," answered Inspector McGuire.


	2. Chapter 2: The Confession

Disclaimer: Still don't own it, still wish I did.

A/N: Chapter 3 might not come real soon because of school. I'll try to keep working at it, but for now, enjoy this chapter. Again, please R&R.

Chapter 2 

"The truth is my name is Jimmy Kudo."

"Huh? That's impossible! Jimmy Kudo disappeared a long time ago. Besides, he's way older than you," said Richard.

"Not true," said Conan. "Tell him, Inspector."

"It's true," replied Inspector McGuire. "He told me a while back not to use his real name."

"Except, I went and did just that in the 'Justin Moon' case. Remember, I wasn't there when 'Jimmy' solved that case. And then again when Harley Hartwell was around solving that case which took 'Jimmy' to solve correctly," explained Conan.

"Yeah, but Jimmy actually appeared that time," countered Rachel.

"That's because someone gave me a special drink to turn me back for a short time. Don't you remember, Rachel? I was dressed in oversized clothing where 'Jimmy' ran 'out'. Those oversized clothes were actually Jimmy's, who is me. So, actually, Jimmy ran into the bathroom. And Rach, I think it's sweet that you care for me that," said Conan.

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel.

"You know. At the end of that case. You tried to keep me away from that stuff. Personally, I thought that the stuff would change me back to normal for good, but you stopped me before I did something real stupid. Besides, that night we were going to your place, you told me how much you cared.

"Before, you even almost pieced it together. Remember the case with the soccer player? Conan was hiding in the bathroom, but you thought it was Jimmy. Truth is we're the same person.

"Also Dr.Agasa has been giving me some gadgets to use. All those cases that your dad solved were really solved by yours truly. I've been using this wrist watch stun gun to put Richard to sleep. Then, I would use this bowtie voice transmitter to solve cases in your dad's name. The doc and I agreed that you having more clients would also help me find those two men in black that put me this way," continued Conan.

"Damn! This kid has been solving all my cases! I had a feeling there was something strange about this kid. Oh well. At least all that money's mine!" said Richard.

"Anyways, who else knows, Conan?" asked Rachel.

"Only Dr.Agasa and my parents."

"Your real parents? Wait! Fanny was your mother! But you made Conan up!"

"Yeah. They even had me fooled. But my mom was a famous actress. It's no wonder she was able to act the part so well."

"I don't believe this! All this time the famous teenage detective, Jimmy Kudo, has been following me," commented Richard.

"That's right, old timer. I've been solving all your cases for you. As I said, the more clients you have, the faster you're going to go out of business," stated Conan. Richard started to mumble because of that last crack. He seriously doesn't like being broke. "Anyways, the only way the doc can make an antidote is if he has a sample of the poison."


End file.
